Postumus
Postumus thumb|200px|L'empereur Postumus.Marcus Cassianius Latinius Postumus Jones, A.H.M., Martindale, J.R.'' The Prosopography of the Later Roman Empire'', Vol. I: AD260-395, Cambridge University Press, 1971 est né, peut-être le 4 avril 217, à Deusone (= Diessen, aux Pays-Bas) II. Romeinen in Deusone , et est assassiné par ses soldats au début de l'année 269, à Mayence Handbook to Life in Ancient Rome, Oxford paperbacks, Lesley Adkins, Roy A. Adkins, Oxford University Press, 1998. . Postumus est un Batave, paraît-il, d'origines modestes State, Paul F., A Brief History of the Netherlands, Infobase Publishing, 2008. . Marcus Cassianius Latinius Postumus est un officier quand il est acclamé empereur en 258, après avoir tué son rival Solonius Revue historique, Numéros 605 à 606, Odile Krakovitch, Librairie G. Bailleère, 1998. . Face à la l’implosion du pouvoir central et la menace constante des invasions barbares, Postumus va réédifier l'Empire des Gaules, pour la Gaule. Il est reconnu dans la Gaule, Germanie, Britannia et Iberia, comme le chef de l'Empire gaulois. Il a sa capitale (d’abord Cologne), son hôtel de monnaies (à Trèves), son Sénat, son armée. Postumus s'oppose d'abord à l'empereur Gallien, puis à Claudius II, et adopte les titres et les honneurs du pourpre, sans vouloir semer la guerre civile en s’avançant vers Italie. La plupart des sources le décrivent comme un bon empereur. Ses forces armées défont leurs ennemis germaniques et rétablissent la paix et le salut des Gaules. Postumus est assassiné, tout comme son fils et les membres de sa garde, par des soldats révoltés par sa décision de ne pas piller Mayence. Le bien-être de son pays est la préoccupation constante de cet empereur, oublié de l’histoire pour ne pas avoir contraint le Sénat à Rome de le reconnaître ROMAE et AVGVSTO : à ROME et AUGUSTE . [[Fichier:A648.jpg|thumb|398px|upright=2.5|center|Le Limes entre les Bataves et les Frisons (point rouge Diessen)]] Sa famille . [[Fichier:A2.png|thumb|left|150px|Le Limes entre les Bataves et les Frisons.]]Le lieu de naissance de Postumus semble évoqué par certaines de ses monnaies affichant au revers la légende HERC DEVSONENSIS (l'Hercule de Deusone). A l'époque romaine Diessen n'est pas sans importance. La bourgade au centre du Limes qui défend la Gaule contre les invasions des Frisons et autres barbares. La divinité Deusoniensis Hercules y est honorée. C'est probablement un mélange du demi-dieu romain Hercule avec une divinité indigène. Il est de même de Marcus Cassianius Latinius Postumus, même si un historien néerlandais le voit Batave. Le nom complet, pour un citoyen romain, se compose d’un praenomen (= prénom) et d'un nomen (= patronyme), suivis d’un Cognomen (= surnom). Pour le praenomen l’usage est de donner le prénom d'un ancêtre), dans le cas présent Marcus Cassianius. Le nomen se termine généralement en -us/ius. Il est le gentilice (nom de famille) de la gens, groupement social de la taille d’un clan. Latinius vient de Latium, auquel on a ajouté le suffixe nus/nius. Certaines sources, reprises par un bon article de la Wikipédia francophone, le disent d'une famille romaine ayant fait souche dans le nord de la Gaule. Postumus est son surnom. Il veut peut-être dire que sa naissance est postérieure au décès de son père. Postumus est né vers 217, dans une région rurale, au sud des actuels Pays-Bas. Cette province, alors romaine, vit en paix depuis presque 200 ans. Environ 100.000 personnes autochtones vivent dans ces zones limes. Ils sont latinisés. Environ 20 forts romains sont tenus par 10.000 soldats. Ils ne sont pas tous Romains ou Bataves. Beaucoup de guerriers germaniques servent dans les forces romaines. Les alliances entre Romains et Bataves sont nombreuses. [[Fichier:A607.jpg|thumb|250px|Le limes est censé protéger les Bataves des barbares.]]Comme Postumus ne semble pas né dans une impressionnante villa, mais dans une ferme, et qu'il n'est pas dit du temps de sa jeunesse nobilis viris, il est fort probable qu'il soit d'origines modestes. Peut-être un orphelin d'un officier romain, mariée à une Batave latinisée qui cultive des terres avec quelques esclaves. Postumus est, parait-il, le deuxième de cinq enfants. Toutefois, c'est à l'époque de la naissance que naît une sorte de confédération des peuples francs Previte-Orton. The Shorter Cambridge Medieval History (2 Vol. Boxed Set), Cambridge University Press; First edition (1952)., qui va avoir de graves conséquences sur les destinées de la descendance de Postumus. Signe des temps, en 217, année probable de la naissance de Postumus, l'empereur Caracalla est assassiné par un soldat au cours d'une conspiration. Son accession au pouvoir (235-260) . Général romain en 254 . thumb|left|200px|Stèle d'un officier batave de l'armée romaine.Maximin Ier le Thrace est proclamé empereur par les légions germaines, après le meurtre de Sévère Alexandre, le 20 mars 235. Cette année là Postumus s'engage dans une de ces légions de l'armée romaine. Un usurpateur du nom de Magnus, ancien consul, ordonne à quelques soldats de détruire un pont qui permettait à Maximin de traverser le Rhin. Mais, en 235, la province de Postumus est calme et va le rester jusqu'en 250. Dès le début, il prouvé qu'il est un soldat compétent et est considéré comme loyal envers ses supérieurs. Du fait de ses qualités et peut-être de celles de ses aïeux. Comme dans les années 250, les raids des Germains deviennent incessants il peut faire preuve de courage et montrer qu'il est un excellent officier et administrateur. D'un naturel grave et sévère même avec lui-même, il passe pour avoir un grand amour et une grande connaissance de la justice. Il n'est pas moins excellent pour la guerre que pour la paix. Valérien lui confie la garde de son fils Gallien et de ses troupes quand celui-ci est nommé empereur pour la partie occidentale de l'Empire (253). Cette nomination est uniquement honorifique, car Gallien est plus âgé que Postumus et un stratège compétent. Néanmoins Valérien montre là que Postumus est à ses yeux celui de tous ses officiers qu'il estime ou même qu'il admire le plus. Postumus est nommé général par Valérien, en 254. Il lutte après 254 en permanence contre Francs et des Alamans qui lancent des raids contre l'Empire. Afin de mener la guerre en Asie l'empereur Valérien, dès 254, a besoin de légionnaires bien formés. Il retire donc plusieurs des meilleures légions assurant la défense de la frontière du Rhin. Cela a des conséquences catastrophiques. Les Francs et les Alamans ne tardent pas à apparaître, peu de temps après le départ des unités d'élite pensant avoir les mains libres. L'archéologie montre ce qui s'est passé en 256. Un grand nombre de forts romains sur le Bas-Rhin sont détruits. Krefeld et Augusta Treverorum (Trèves) sont pillés, alors que Cologne est épargnée grâce à ses murs épais Gallic empire . Legatus Augusti pro praetore (258-260) . thumb|205px|Colonia Claudia Ara Agrippinensium.Gallien, aidé de Postumus, défait les Germains dans trois grandes batailles, dont on fait mention successivement sur des médailles. La dernière victoire est complète. Les Germains sont contraints de faire la paix à la fin de la campagne de l'an 256. Postumus reprend Augusta Treverorum (Trèves) et réorganise la défense de la Belgica Germania Superior et Gallia. Postumus joue dans ces luttes contre les envahisseurs, surtout en Germania inferior, un rôle très important Potter, David Stone, The Roman Empire at Bay, AD 180-395, Routledge, 2004.. Finalement, Postumus est nommé par l'empereur Valérien, en 258, Legatus Augusti pro praetore de la Germania inferior (= Germanie inférieure) Jones, A.H.M., Martindale, J.R.'' The Prosopography of the Later Roman Empire'', Vol. I: AD260-395, Cambridge University Press, 1971 et Potter, David Stone, The Roman Empire at Bay, AD 180-395, Routledge, 2004 . Il est le représentant de l'empereur, gouverneur de cette province impériale de l'Empire romain. Elle est appelée aussi Germanie seconde ou Basse-Germanie. Elle comprend la vallée de la Meuse, la Rhénanie à l'ouest du Rhin, le sud des Pays-Bas, la Belgique, le Luxembourg et les Ardennes. Sa capitale est Colonia Claudia Ara Agrippinensium (= Cologne). Postumus reçoit aussi le commandement des garnisons du Rhin. L'empereur se figure que les Gaulois lui seront reconnaissant d'avoir donné cette fonction à l'un des leurs. En 258, Gallien est contraint d'abandonner les Gaules pour lutter contre l'usurpateur Ingenuus, puis il repousse les Alamans qui ont pénétré en Italie du Nord. Aussitôt les Francs, qui s'agitent sur les frontières rhénanes, profitent de l'affaiblissement des défenses romaines pour recommencer leurs incursions dévastatrices. En 259, Valérien part combattre les Perses, tandis que son petit-fils, Saloninus, ses généraux, et le Légat Postumus, sont censés protéger la frontière du Rhin Encyclopédie de l'Empire romain, Série Histoire Mobi, Mobile Reference, 2009. . Consul (début 260) . thumb|left|200px|Stèle romaine commémorative d'Augsbourg.Le moment est venu pour Postumus de solliciter le poste de commandant suprême des forces romaines de Gaule qui lui tient tant à cœur. Gallien, qui redoute l'ambition de Postumus, choisit de laisser le gouvernement de la Gaule et de la frontière du Rhin à son fils Saloninius. Postumus apprend que Gallien confie à l'obscur Sylvanus, le médiocrissime commandant de la place forte de Cologne, l'éducation de son fils ! Début 260, Postumus est nommé Consul gaulois (avec Honoratianus). Un Auguste de quatorze ans au plus n'est guère capable d'imposer à Postumus, qui se conduit avec une indépendance fort propre à justifier les craintes et les précautions de Gallien. Postumus repousse les barbares, les poursuit jusque dans leur pays. Il construit le long du Rhin, et même sur la rive qu'ils habitent, des forts pour leur fermer le passage du fleuve Histoire des provinces françaises du Nord: 1. De la Préhistoire à l'an Mil, Collection Histoire, Janine Desmulliez, Ludo Milis, Alain Lottin, Presses Univ. Septentrion, 1988. . Postumus défait les Francs, près de Empel, le 11 septembre 260. Ce sont des Juthunges qui reviennent d'Italie chargés de butins et de prisonniers. Gallien vient déjà de les repousser à la bataille de Mediolanum. C'est Sous le commandement de Postumus et Marcus Simplicinius Genialis, que l'armée romaine écrase les Juthunges. La stèle d'Augsbourg porte une ancienne inscription du règne de Sévère Alexandre. Les Consuls, Postumus et Honoratianus, sont cités. Elle enregistre aussi une victoire sur les peuples barbares, les Juthunges, le 11 septembre. Postumus procède après leurs victoires à la distribution du butin capturé aux légionnaires qu'il commande Potter, David Stone, The Roman Empire at Bay, AD 180-395, Routledge, 2004.. Saloninus, qui a 17 ans, suit les conseils de son préfet du prétoire Silvain. Il demande le transfert du butin déjà partagé à son palais à Colonia Claudia Ara Agrippinensium [http://www.roman-emperors.org/postumus.htm Polfer, Michel, Postumus (260-269 AD), De Imperatoribus Romanis (2000).] . Empereur (été 260) . thumb|200px|Médaille montrant le "triomphe" de Postumus, en 260.Excédé par cet ordre, les troupes proclament empereur Postumus à la fin de l'été 260 Histoire romaine, Jean-Pierre Martin, Alain Chauvot, Mireille Cébeillac-Gervasoni, Armand Colin, 2010. . Les invasions presque permanentes des Alamans et des Francs, et les nouvelles de Valérien, ses défaites et sa capture Southern, Pat. The Roman Empire from Severus to Constantine, Routledge, 2001. , font que l'armée qui protège la Gaule se révolte [http://www.roman-emperors.org/postumus.htm Polfer, Michel, Postumus (260-269 AD), De Imperatoribus Romanis (2000).] . Les légionnaires affirment aussi que Saloninus ne respecte par leurs usages sur la frontière. Saloninus et Silvain doivent se réfugier à Cologne avec quelques troupes fidèles. Postumus commence à assiéger la ville. Saloninus et Silvanus sont pris au piège Potter, David Stone, The Roman Empire at Bay, AD 180-395, Routledge, 2004.. Gallien fait campagne sur le moyen Danube. Il ne peut rien faire pour sauver son fils. Les prétoriens de Saloninus se figurent que l'armée va abandonner Postumus du fait d'une tentative désespérée de faire revivre la fidélité à la dynastie de Gallien à travers la proclamation de Saloninus à Auguste. Ils les voient se joindre à eux pour sauver l'Empire et servir Valérien et Gallien. C'est là leur espérance qui est vite déçue. Non seulement l'armée de Postumus fait le siège de Colonia Claudia Ara Agrippinensium (= Cologne), mais, un mois plus tard, ce sont les citoyens de Colonia, et une partie de la garnison, qui livrent Saloninus et son tuteur à leur ennemi. Postumus n'arrive pas à empêcher son armée de les assassiner. En dépit de ses protestations publiques de regrets, Postumus ne fait pas un réel effort pour résister à ce cours des évènements Southern, P. The Roman Empire from Severus to Constantine, Routledge, 2001. . La Historia Augusta (Due Gallieni, 4.3.) nous dit que : Alors que Gallien poursuit sa conduite dissipée et immorale, se livrant à des orgies et à la débauche, administrant de la Res publica comme un enfant jouant au roi, les Gaulois choisissent le puissant Postumo ..., avec le consentement de l'armée contre un empereur occupé à ses convoitises libidineuses. Son règne (260-269) . Un empereur gaulois ? . thumb|302px|Carte de l'Empire romain et des Empires des Gaules et de Palmyre.C'est le début de l'Empire des Gaules, qui va du fait, de la crise de l'Empire romain, durer 14 ans. L'empire se compose initialement de la Gaule (à l'exception de la Narbonnaise), des deux Germania et la Rhétie. En 261, Britannia et Hispania reconnaissent à leur tour Postumus comme empereur. Selon l'Histoire des empereurs romains depuis Auguste jusqu'à Constantin, de Jean Baptiste Louis Crevier, il est empereur avec son fils, Junius Cassius Postumus, dit Postume le Jeune. Postumus établit sa capitale à Colonia Claudia Ara Agrippinensium et y fait bâtir un arc de triomphe, afin de commémorer sa victoire. Il se dit sur ses pièces de monnaie restaurateur de la Gaule (Restitutor Galliarum), gardien de la sécurité dans les provinces (Salus Provinciaru). Le 10 décembre 261, il prend le titre de Germanicus Maximus [http://www.roman-emperors.org/postumus.htm Polfer, Michel, Postumus (260-269 AD), De Imperatoribus Romanis (2000).] de l'empire romain des Gaules Monnaies, médailles et histoire en Lorraine, Jean-Paul Poirot, L'Harmattan, 2010. . thumb|left|200px|La borne de Prégilbert (261) comporte une dédicace à Postumus.On appelle à tort cette dissidence l'Empire gaulois ; or il est profondément romain Histoire romaine, Jean-Pierre Martin, Alain Chauvot, Mireille Cébeillac-Gervasoni, Armand Colin, 2010. . Postumus remet en place les traditionnelles structures romaines qu'elles soient législatives et exécutives Southern, P. The Roman Empire from Severus to Constantine, Routledge, 2001. . En dehors de sa fonction d'empereur, il est consul avec Honoratianus Potter, David Stone, The Roman Empire at Bay, AD 180-395, Routledge, 2004.. Il représente Rome. Ses frappes monétaires n'ont aucun particularisme gaulois Histoire romaine, Jean-Pierre Martin, Alain Chauvot, Mireille Cébeillac-Gervasoni, Armand Colin, 2010. . Postumus fait frapper monnaie à Trèves. Ses pièces appellent à la protection des dieux romains, comme Miverne ou Mercure, ou devenus romains, comme Serapis. Elles insistent sur la paix et le bonheur apportés pas son gouvernement Monnaies, médailles et histoire en Lorraine, Jean-Paul Poirot, L'Harmattan, 2010. . Comme par ses prédécesseurs romains, il est le pontifex maximus de l'Etat Potter, David Stone, The Roman Empire at Bay, AD 180-395, Routledge, 2004.. Il conserve les pouvoirs des tribuns de la plèbe Southern, P. The Roman Empire from Severus to Constantine, Routledge, 2001. . Il établit un sénat Canduci, Alexander, Triumph & Tragedy: The Rise and Fall of Rome's Immortal Emperors, Pier 9, 2010. et des cohortes prétoriennes Histoire romaine, Jean-Pierre Martin, Alain Chauvot, Mireille Cébeillac-Gervasoni, Armand Colin, 2010. . Compte tenu de sa base de pouvoir, les principaux membres de l'administration Postumus sont d'origine gauloise du Nord, et en effet, toute l'administration est vite devenu rapidement francisé. Les deux Victorinus et Tétricus vont être des membres importants du gouvernement et originaire de cette région Potter, David Stone, The Roman Empire at Bay, AD 180-395, Routledge, 2004. . Gallien marche contre Postumus, mais il le trouve plus puissant que jamais. Des Gaulois ont grossi son armée. Des Francs eux-mêmes lui fournissent des contingents des cavaliers. La guerre est vive, et les evènemens variés durant les années 260, 261, 262. Mais les barbares sont un danger pour les Gaulois. Postumus va devoir aller les combattre dans leurs forêts presque impénétrables. 262-263 Invasion de la Germanie . thumb|left|200px|Postumus au début de son règne.En 262 la position de Gallien est plus ou moins consolidée. Il bat les Alamans, les Sarmates... et tous les peuples qui ont attaqué Rome après la chute de Valérien. L'empereur s'attend encore à reconquérir les provinces de Postumus rapidement The Policy of the Emperor Gallienus, Volume 7 de Studies of the Dutch Archaeological and Historical Society, Lukas De Blois, BRILL, 1976. .Gallien ne peut rien faire pour réduire cette dissidence. Il fait attaquer Postumus par les Francs en 262. Mais Postumus remporte des succès importants,, en 262, contre les barbares alliés de l'empereur Histoire romaine, Jean-Pierre Martin, Alain Chauvot, Mireille Cébeillac-Gervasoni, Armand Colin, 2010. . Postumus a de quoi redoubler la solennité de ses fêtes quinquennales, il remporte une autre grande victoire sur les Germains. Il est mention de cette victoire sur une de ses médailleS. En 263, Gallien passe les Alpes et envahit le sud-est de la Gaule avec Auréolus ; après un premier revers, ils défont Postumus, qui parvient à fuir. Postumus, de retour sur le Rhin, rassemble une nouvelle armée incluant des supplétifs germains, mais est battu une seconde fois. Gallien, blessé durant le siège, rentre en Italie et laisse Postumus maitre des Gaules John Drinkwater, Timothy Venning, Chronology of the Roman Empire, Continuum International Publishing Group, 2011. . Une révolte de la garnison de Byzance l'oblige à laisser à Aureolus avec un corps de troupes pour veiller sur Postumus. thumb|200px|Galère sur une monnaie de Postumus.Il y a une trêve conclue, en 263, entre Postumus et Gallien. Les deux Princes, au lieu de reprendre les armes en 263, laissent respirer leurs soldats, et tâchent, par des fêtes et des jeux, d'effacer de l'esprit de leurs sujets le souvenir des maux dont ils ont soufferts. L'Empire des Gaules est à son apogée. C'est en cette occasion que les médailles de Postumus lui donnent le titre de Pacificateur, Pacator orbis. Pour s'occuper du bonheur de ses sujets, il leur procure l'abondance, et fait fleurir chez eux le commerce. Ses médailles, en tous métaux, avec le type de Neptune au revers, et la légende Neputno reditcï, désignent le rétablissement du commerce maritime dans les provinces qui lui sont soumises. L'état florissant de ce commerce paraît attesté par les médailles dont le revers représente une galère, avec la légende félicitas temp. La navigation est une activité essentielle pour un Etat tel que l'Empire gaulois, borné presque de tous côtés par la mer. Quantité de villes et de châteaux des Gaules lui doivent leur fondation, selon Trebellius. On trouve depuis le Rhin jusqu'à Cadiz des monumens érigés par Postumus. En 264, les médailles de Postumus font mention des corps de troupes qu'il entretient en Espagne dans le pays des Vaccéens, et en Grande-Bretagne. Il ne peut donc se dispenser d'avoir une marine, non seulement pour faire régner l'abondance dans ses États, mais aussi pour protéger ses côtes contre les incursions des pirates. Postumus dispose de deux flottes de guerre, la classis britannica et la classis germanica. Il réussit d'ailleurs, vers 266, à repousser une attaque des pirates chauques, saxons et francs qui dévaste la côte, la Flandre, le Tournaisis et le sud de la région Sambre-Meuse Histoire des provinces françaises du Nord: 1. De la Préhistoire à l'an Mil, Collection Histoire, Janine Desmulliez, Ludo Milis, Alain Lottin, Presses Univ. Septentrion, 1988. . thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Bataille entre légionnaires et barbares. La guerre contre Gallien recommence (266) . thumb|300px|L'Empereur Marcus Cassianius Latinius Postumus.Les troupes de Postumus ne veulent pas attaquer Rome Histoire romaine, Jean-Pierre Martin, Alain Chauvot, Mireille Cébeillac-Gervasoni, Armand Colin, 2010. . Néanmoins, en 265, la guerre contre Gallien recommence. Il est repoussé. Gallien ne fait aucune autre tentative sérieuse pour vaincre son rival. Il consacre son attention sur les problèmes politiques et militaires dans la partie orientale de l'Empire romain. Pendant l'été 267, Aureolus, placé à Milan par Gallien, est chargé de défendre l’Italie contre une éventuelle attaque de Postumus. Il se rallie à ce dernier Hélène Ménard, Maintenir l'ordre à Rome, Champ Vallon, 2004. . Le général de l’armée de Gallien, Victorinus, en 267, fait défection et passe à Postumus qui l’associe à l’Empire des Gaules Jean Gagé, La montée des Sassanides et l'heure de Palmyre, A. Michel, 1964. . Victorin dispose de dix légions au moins. Elles passent avec lui dans le parti de Postumus. Victorinus est d'une famille de l'aristocratie gallo-romaine. Officier dans l'armée romaine, il profite de la trahison d'Aureolus envers Gallien, en 267, pour passer du côté de Postumus et rejoindre les siens. Il est en tout cas un des personnages les plus importants de l'entourage de Postume, qui le nomma tribun des gardes prétoriens, avec résidence à Trèves. En 268 il est consul avec Postume en récompense de sa fidélité, et peut-être nommé préfet du prétoire. Au début de l’été 268, Gallien confie la garde de la frontière du Danube à Marcianus et marche sur l’Italie du Nord pour combattre Aureolus, qui, battu à Pontirolo, se réfugie à Mediolanum (Milan) où il est assiégé par Gallien Alaric Watson, Aurelian and the third century, Routledge, 1999. . Une détérioration soudaine de la monnaie en 268 montre que Postumus est confronté à des difficultés croissantes, d'où la nécessité d'acheter le silence d'une armée de plus en plus mécontents. Victorinus est d'une famille de l'aristocratie gallo-romaine. Officier dans l'armée romaine, il va profiter de la trahison d'Auréolus envers Gallien en 267 pour passer du côté de Postumus et rejoindre les siens. Il fut en tout cas un des personnages les plus importants de l'entourage de Postume, qui le nomma tribun des gardes prétoriens avec résidence à Trèves où sa maison a été retrouvée. En 268 il fut consul avec Postume en récompense de sa fidélité, et peut-être nommé préfet du prétoire. La fin de sa vie . thumb|left|250px|Postumus (par Hubertus Goltius (= Hubrecht Goltz), 1557. Gallien est assassiné par des officiers illyriens, en septembre 258, alors qu'il assiége l'usurpateur Aureolus, retranché dans Milan. Proclamé empereur, son successeur, Claude le Gothique, ne parvient cependant pas à mettre un terme aux séditions. L'usurpateur Laelanius en tué fin 268, début 269 par les légionnaires de Postumus à Mayence Histoire romaine, Jean-Pierre Martin, Alain Chauvot, Mireille Cébeillac-Gervasoni, Armand Colin, 2010. . Postumus est assassiné avec un de ses fils, Junius Cassius Postumus, dit Postume le Jeune, en juillet-août 269 Histoire romaine, Jean-Pierre Martin, Alain Chauvot, Mireille Cébeillac-Gervasoni, Armand Colin, 2010. , car il refuse de piiller Mayence. L'usurpateur Marius lui succède en 269 Histoire romaine, Jean-Pierre Martin, Alain Chauvot, Mireille Cébeillac-Gervasoni, Armand Colin, 2010. . Selon Chastagnol, aurait exercé le pouvoir quelques mois, entre septembre et décembre 269 Histoire Auguste, traduction de André Chastagnol, Robert Laffont, 1994. . Successeur désigné par Postumus, Victorinus Histoire romaine, Jean-Pierre Martin, Alain Chauvot, Mireille Cébeillac-Gervasoni, Armand Colin, 2010. est déclaré empereur de l'Empire des Gaules par ses légions à Augusta Treverorum (Trèves), à la suite du meurtre de son prédécesseur. Il est reconnu empereur par les provinces de la Gaule et la Grande-Bretagne, mais Hispania refait partie de l'Empire romain. Il est tué, au printemps ou à l'été 271, par ses troupes ou par un de ses officiers, et Tetricus lui succède. Postumus est classé parmi les Trente Tyrans dans l'Histoire Auguste. Descendance . thumb|250px|left|Buste de Lucius Junius Brutus, membre de la Gens Junia.Junia Donata est la femme de Postumus. Cette Junia Donata est certainement la fille de Gaius Junius Donatus, préfet de Rome pendant les années 257 et 259, et Consul l'année suivante Christol, Michel, Essai sur l'évolution des carrières sénatoriales dans la seconde moitié du IIIe siècle ap. J.C. (1986).. Ils appartiennent à la Gens Junia, l'une des familles les plus célèbres de Rome. Leur famille est déjà importante dans les derniers jours de la monarchie romaine, mais on la retrouve jusqu'à Junius Quartus Palladius, consul en l'an 416, selon le Dictionary of Greek and Roman Biography and Mythology. Les praenomina favoris au début des Junia sont Marcus, Lucius, et Decimus. Sauf pour les Bubulci Bruti, qui sont une branche cadette de la famille, et favorise le praenomen Gaius. Certaines des autres branches des Junia utilisent Gaius et d'autres Quintus. Nous ne connaissons pas la généalogie précise de Gaius Junius Donatus. Junia Donata, épouse de Postume, est à-peu-près coiffée comme Otacile Sévère Recherches sur les costumes, les moeurs, les usages religieux, civils et militaires des anciens peuples d'après les auteurs célebres, et les monuments antiques...: revu et corrigé d'après les remarques de l'Institut national, Joseph Malliot, P. Didot l'ainé, an XII, 1804. . Une médaille présente la tête de Junia Donata, dans une lune en croissant. On y lit IVN. DONATA AUG. & au revers FECVNDITAS AUG. où l'on voit une femme debout, tenant à sa droite à un enfant, qui est à ses pieds ; et à gauche, elle porte une corne d'abondance ; dessous cette corne est un A L'Esprit des journaux, françois et étrangers, Société de gens-de-lettres, Valade, 1782. . Junia Donata et Postumus sont les parents de : * thumb|268px|Junius Cassius Postumus.Junius Cassius Postumus (ca 235-269), dit Postume le jeune, est né vers 235. Valérien fait, vers 254, de ce fils de Postume tribun des Vocontiens. Il a les cheveux et la barbe courts Recherches sur les costumes, les moeurs, les usages religieux, civils et militaires des anciens peuples d'après les auteurs célebres, et les monuments antiques...: revu et corrigé d'après les remarques de l'Institut national, Joseph Malliot, P. Didot l'ainé, an XII, 1804. . C'est un usurpateur, selon la Historia Augusta, un des Trente Tyrans. Junius Cassius Postumus est tué avec son père, pendant la rébellion de Laelianus. Ce fils de Postumus est un rhéteur habile, et que son Controversiae est associé aux Declamationes de Quintilien. Son praenomen lui vient du prénom de son grand-père, Gaius Junius Donatus, et de la Gens Junia. * Latinius Martinianus, procurator Augusti, en 283/284, est aussi un fils de Junia Donata et Postumus Francia; Forschungen zur Westeuropaischen Geschichte, Volume 10, Deutsches Historisches Institut (Paris, France), Germany (West). Bundesministerium für Bildung und Wissenschaft, W. Fink 1983. . Ils ont plusieurs enfants selon de nombreuses auteurs. Il est le père de : ** Latinus Alethius Alcimus, père de Francia; Forschungen zur Westeuropaischen Geschichte, Volume 10, Deutsches Historisches Institut (Paris, France), Germany (West). Bundesministerium für Bildung und Wissenschaft, W. Fink 1983. : *** Latinus Pacatus Depranius, rhéteur et Proconsul, lui-même père de Francia; Forschungen zur Westeuropaischen Geschichte, Volume 10, Deutsches Historisches Institut (Paris, France), Germany (West). Bundesministerium für Bildung und Wissenschaft, W. Fink 1983. : **** du père de Latinus (430-493). --De Diderot septembre 1, 2012 à 15:22 (UTC) Notes et références . Catégorie:Usurpateur romain Catégorie:Trente Tyrans Catégorie:Monde gallo-romain Catégorie:Personnalité politique gauloise assassinée